Shadow Man
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: Dedicated to Ads and Rosetylerrox. 10Rose. Stumbling across a delapitaed house after the TARDIS makes one of it's normal landings. Rose and the Doctor must survive against things that don't exsist.
1. Haunted Hotel

Haunted Hotel 

"_They are all gone now, mommy and daddy had a fight"_ Rose whirled round, trying to find the source of the child's voice. It sounded like a young girl, maybe 5 years old.

"_The fight called the shadow man, it took their souls. You should run, he is after me now. But he will get you"_ What was it about children's voice's that was so scary? Other than the fact she couldn't tell where is was coming from. Outside the wind howled, almost sounding like it was calling her between the rolls of thunder. Strange shapes moved across her vision, only to disappear when she turned to look at them, like flowing curtains. She tried to run once more down the hallway, ignoring the blood stained wood, the drag marks leading into a room she dare not tread. Coming to the top of the grand staircase, seeing the chandelier sway from side to side as blood dripped from the fixing. The whole place seamed to shiver in fear, but she could see nothing, only the trails of death, and the splatter of blood on the flowery wallpaper in some kind of sick mockery.

"Doctor!" she shouted, they had been separated not long after they had landed; he had been there one minute and gone the next.

"_He can't help you. He is coming, the shadow man is coming!"_ there was the patter of tiny shoe clad feet as the child's voice faded away. Rose stood there in fear, looking wildly around for some sign of this Shadow man. But she could see nothing, which did not stop the sound of heavy footsteps on the wooden floor. They came closer and closer, as the fear inside her grew more intense. She fled down the stairs away from the sound. But it never left, it only followed. Before she realised she saw brick flashing past and she was in the cellar. It was huge with more rooms, she saw what locked to be an elevator to her right, but there was no life to it, no power. She ran on as the footsteps came down the stairs, she looked to her right, as a doorway flashed past, it was what seemed to be a laundry room, washing machines lining each wall.

Finally she came to a door, which led into a dead end room. It seemed to be some kind of boiler room, there were pips obscuring her view of the back of the room. She moved forward, having to weave through the pipes to reach the back here there was a small emergency light on. In the corner was a chicken wire cage with what looked to be the fuse and power box, she flipped the switch to on. There was a roar; drowning out the footsteps as the generator started up and the lights flickered on. In that moment she wished she hadn't.

There in-between 2 huge pipes that came horizontally from the wall to the left and curled downwards to disappear into the floor, was the midsection of what she assumed was a man, she could not see his bottom half or the top, only the waist. In his hands he held a huge fireman's axe, and he was walking towards the pipe. Then he turned right threading through the pipes like she had done. She waited with shallow breaths for him to appear around the pipe…..but he never came. She swallowed, trying to hear a breath, a footstep, anything..But all there was now was the whine of the generator, and the hum of the lights above her. With trepidation she walked forward towards the end of the pipe, and looked round. There was nothing there, only a clear path between the pipes she had hidden behind and some similar to her right.

"What the hell?" she murmured, then spun round at the sound of a dragged foot behind her and screamed…….

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He was in what appeared a child's bedroom, on the floor were some wax drawings, the first showing a happy family, a mother, father and two children a boy and a girl. In the background was the building he and Rose had entered, they had soon found out it was a hotel, with a small reception desk on the right as you entered. Inside were some photos but they seemed to have been defaced. There was several; layers of dust about the place, and a musky scent heavy in the air. He had turned back to say something to Rose…but she had gone.

"Rose?" he had looked around, called out.. But found no trace of her. He had travelled up the stairs and ended up in this room, looking at the pictures. He glanced at another. This showed the Father killing the young boy with an axe…..the next showed the girl shoved into a washing machine. Blood dripping from the closed washing machine door. The last one showed the mother dead in her room, trails of blood leading out of it, and the father hanging from the rafter above the staircase in the entrance hall.

He walked out from the room on the second floor, it looked out over the balcony that was the staircase, looking out on the entrance hall. As he began to walk the large grandfather clock began to chime. Which was odd, because when he had looked at it before it hadn't been working. He walked across, past the archway, which led to the back of the house and to more floors. He assumed held more rooms for the hotel guests. As he came to the top of the stairs the lights flickered on, to illuminate a piece of paper that lay upon a small round table at the head of the stairs. It was what appeared to be a news paper clipping..

" _Horror in the ocean view hotel._

_Police were stunned today to find a massacre in the Ocean view hotel; staff had been hacked to ribbons in a bloody scene through the house. Only one family was known to be staying at the hotel at the time. A third of the Roberts family were also found slain. Young Tomas Roberts was found in the boiler room, hands chopped off, and had been stabbed repeatedly in the stomach. 5-year-old Emily Roberts was found throat cut and stuffed into one of the Hotels washing machines. Mrs Edna Roberts was found in the family's hotel room, she seems to have been attacked at the top of the stairs then had been dragged to her room. Her wrists had been cut, as had been her throat._  
_Mr Alex Roberts was found covered in blood and hanging from the entranceway rafters. He had died from asphyxiation. It is now thought that Mr Roberts committed this atrocity then committed suicide. It is not yet known what would have caused him to do so; remaining family members say he was a doting father and loving husband. The Hotel will be closed, until it is sold on as the owner one Michel Grant was also killed."_

The Doctor placed the clipping down with a chill, running his hand through his brown hair in frustration. He continued to walk down the stairs to look at the clock, his brown jacked that covered his brown pin stripe suit billowing out behind him. He walked up to the clock seeing it as before, the clock face smashed, inside the door the pendulum had fallen off, as well as some cogs joining it where it laid covered in dust. So what had chimed?

"_Time has run out" _he looked around, trying to see the owner of the voice.

"Hello?"

"_Time has run out Time Lord"_ it was a voice of a young child..a girl.

"Who are you? How do you know what I am?" he asked squinting, looking in the dark places.

"_Doesn't matter who I am anymore. And the shadow man told me"_

"Shadow man?"

"_He's the shadow man, time has run out Time Lord" _he then heard child like footsteps walking away.

"What do you mean time has run out? It feels fine to me"

"_I never said it has run out for you"_ The he heard Rose's scream. High pitch full of terror, which became pained and gargled.

"Rose!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He ran, following the echo of the scream. Down into the pits of the hotel, his keen sense picking up the metallic smell of blood he ran faster. The dark brickwork flashing past him. He ran into what must have been the laundry room. The clipping becoming fresh in his mind as he saw one washing machine had blood dripping form it's closed door. It dripped down staining the white machine to collect in a pool on the concrete floor. He gingerly walked forward to open the door, afraid of what he might find. But inside was nothing.

"Rose?" he called, as he walked to the exit. He nearly fell backwards as a women in a white dress streaked past him, her hair was black..that was all he could see other than the white dress she screamed as it echoed down the small hallway.

"_Oh my god, no! Help me!"_ he made to follow the woman, calling out…to be met with a dead end.

"What in the name of Rassilon is going on?"

The Doctor walked away from the dead end, noticing the sound of some kind of machine, a low rumble. He also realised the smell of blood was growing stronger. In front of him was a metal door, the sign on it proclaiming it to be the "Generator room" he tuned the handle and stepped inside, the smell overpowering. There were pipes blocking his view of the back of the room. He walked towards one set of pipes that came from his left as he faced the back and disappeared into the floor. A little why behind that were pipes of the same size coming out of the wall to the right and also bending to disappear into the floor. So there was a small alleyway in-between. Behind him as the Generator, rattling as it hummed away, steam now hissing from the pipes. To the rear through the gap of the pipes on the right he could see an illuminated area and what looked to be chicken wire.

He made his way forward to walk between the ally..but stopped at the sight before him.

"Rose!" she laid upon the cold ground, hands on her stomach doing nothing to stop the blood that spilled from the multiple stab wounds there. He collapsed beside her, hand hovering as he stuttered at the enormity of this. He moved her hands to see the damage, seeing the ragged remains of what was left. She must have massive internal injuries. Her pulse was very weak. He went to pick her up but she gasped in pain. He needed to get her back to the TARDIS, but when they had entered the hotel he had found, when she went missing, that he could not open the door to the outside. But he would break the door down if he had to.

"Doc…tor?" he heard her pain filed gasp of his name.

"I'm here Rose, hang on. I've got you. Soon get you back to the TARDIS no worries."

"The…Sha…dow….Man"

"Shh Rose don't talk" he was shaking; he had to get her up.

"Be…care…ful….my…Doctor…….love…yo.." he heard the air expel form her lung in on long exhale as she went limp against him.

"Rose? Rose!…….ROSE!" he shouted at her, but as he checked her pulse to find no reassuring thrum, he knew she was dead. He felt his hearts break….felt tears fall from his eyes…how? How could she be dead?…she had survived Daleks and the time vortex.

"Rose….no…." he kissed her on her lips, already feeling the chill of death enter them "I love you" he held her against him as he cried, rocking back and fourth. So lost in his grief he did not her the shuffle of feet behind him…neither did he feel the blow that sent him into darkness……….

TBC>>>>

KITG: Oooh scary. well tell me what you think. am writing the next bit right now. see you in time.


	2. Memories Before Death

KITG: okay…this chapter is a pain in the ass. Not because it was hard to write…far from it. Just because of the fact that when I was nearly done, word decided to shut down, and by the looks of it not save the 4 pages I had done. So when I opened it once more…there were just 4 lines. Pissed off does not cover what I felt. So I will try to write this how it was the first time, maybe even better, we shall have to see.

Memories before Death

The TARDIS moved through the space-time vortex as always, passing though the numerous corridors of time that led to infinite possibilities. Inside, the Doctor moved around the mushroom shape console as he kept an eye on the ships passage. He glanced up to the form of his best friend, and dare he say it: soulmate. She matched him in so many ways; but he dare not cross the boundary he longed to, especially not now. He had newly regenerated and they were both finding their feet again. They were finally heading to Barcelona, after the trouble at Christmas; that had been about a week ago, they had just sat and talked. Him telling her exactly what regeneration was; he still wondered that when she looked at him, was she looking for what was, for the Doctor she had loved, not this stranger in front of her.

Rose was sat on the chair beside the console, holding in her hands two cups of tea, one was hers, and the other was his, waiting until he finished; with one last look over the systems he sat down beside her and took his mug from her. He could not suppress the smile as he saw it was the mug she had given him as a late Christmas present. After the Sycorax, she had stopped off and had it especially made; he looked down at the words on it.

"_I know I'm a bit pretty. Your point is!"_

"I never should have got you that cup, think I'll have to ask the TARDIS to create a bigger room to contain your ego," she stated as she took a sip of her tea having seen him laugh at the cup once more

"Oi, I do not have an over inflated ego…it's just the right size for this body."

"Yeah right, next thing you know you'll have a Time lord with a balloon sized head," she giggled at the image.

"Hey…I resemble that statement…I mean…." That did it, Rose was in hysterics at his face as he slipped up, he had to take the cup from her hand before she spilled it over the TARDIS.

"You're nuts, you are," she concluded when she had stopped laughing.

"Ah, but you love me really." He replied, then wish he hadn't: For she got up, and walked towards the console with her back to him. She ran her hand lovingly over the console surface; he could feel the TARDIS hum in delight like greeting a long lost sister. And he also felt her concern for this little ape that held his hearts; he looked down, why did he have to say that? She loved his Ninth self; he wasn't sure how she felt about this incarnation of him: not fully.

He felt her hand cup his face, making him look into her eyes.

"It's okay Doctor, it's not you. It's me that has the problem. You're fine how you are, I just need to get this stupid ape brain round it. You act like you are now: not like something that you were, because that would be a lie and would hurt us both."

She then kissed him on his other cheek; he looked on her in awe, when had she become so wise? He turned his head, placing a small kiss in that hand that had been cupping his cheek.

He had been about to say something, along the lines of how great she was when they were flung across the TARDIS as the ship lurched: screaming in pain. And before they could pick themselves up: she rolled. He lost sight of rose as they rolled around as if in some kind of washing machine.

Rose had felt the TARDIS's pain and screamed along with her, and then there was a loud clunk as the Time Rota stopped with one final scream from the TARDIS. Blazing fire across her brain, she opened her eyes to find she was under the grating that was the TARDIS floor. Quite how she got down there she didn't know; she felt hot wetness on her head and placed her hand too it, looking as it came away bloody, looking like black tar in the dull green light of the TARDIS.

"Rose?" She heard him call out to her, his voice sound tired as if he had just woken up.

"Down here," not surprised to hear hers sounded the same. She heard him crawl across the grating, then his head then appeared above her, looking upside down.

"What you doing down there?" He asked. She said nothing, just replied with a small grin and with his help she got out; he fussed over he a moment seeing her head wound, but she batted him off.

"She hurts Doctor, the TARDIS is scared," she could feel the TARDIS almost shaking in fear and pain.

"You feel that?" She nodded.

"It's something out there, but don't worry. I'll go out, give them a good telling off and be back before you know it."

"No, Doctor; WE will tell them off: no one hurts our TARDIS." She had guessed what he had planned, realising whatever could scare the TARDIS so much, the TARDIS that had stood before Daleks and many other evils of the universe, which whatever was outside was infinitely dangerous. He looked on at her in awe: she never stopped surprising him.

They had gone to med bay where he had seen to her head wound; then she had returned the favour when she saw he had sliced open his hand somehow. Then she had cleaned the dried blood from her face and they had returned to the console room. He walked to the door, ready to leave but they were blown back by the strong wind and rain that greeted them.

"You'd better put a better jacket on…and grab mine, will you?" He waited while she ran to get her jacket and his long, brown coat. She helped him put his on, and then they tried again: they were in what appeared to be some woods; the Doctor took out some kind of pocket watch, but inside it was digital, she waited as he moved it around, obviously scanning the area. Then he took her hand and pointed in a direction: unable to talk over the roar of the wind.

They travelled down an overgrown path or driveway, and as they continued on Rose became aware of the roar of waves mingled with the wind, she licked her lips: tasting salt. As they rounded the last clump of trees they came to a clearing, the flash of lighting in that instant illuminating what looked to be a large house or manor. It looked to be some kind of American style, the wooden slat walls, and the small entranceway, with more of the house behind. The part that stuck out from the front had the Ground entrance and a 1st Floor. Then behind that to the main part of the building, it seemed to have the 1st, then a 2nd and 3rd. the square windows stereotypical of American design.

The Doctor pulled on her hand and they walked to the entrance; it looked like it had once had a sign hanging from the top of the porch, but now it had fallen off at one side, coming to rest in front of the entrance, so they had to step round. In the dark of this stormy night, she could not read the sign, and if the rest of the house was anything to go by. She was sure it would have worn away, following the Doctor through the door. The roar of the storm dulled somewhat as he closed the door. Inside it was pitch black, the Doctor pulled from his pockets two penlights, one of which he handed to Rose. Turning them on it revealed they were in an entrance hall. Before them was a large staircase that curved round the wall from right to left, leading to a balcony that was the second floor. At the foot of the stairs were some couches sat in the curve, a moth eaten carpet and a grandfather clock; he walked towards it, noting he kicked up a lot of dust as he did do: no one had been here in years.

"I don't like this Doctor," Rose said in a quiet voice, he came up to the clock, seeing the face smashed, hands fallen out. Through the glass window in the front he could see the pendulum and chains had also fallen, to rest at the bottom.

"Nonsense, Rose: it's just a building," he replied.

"Welcome to Ocean View Hotel," she said, he turned to find her standing beside what looked to be the reception desk. He walked up to her, she was reading some sort of pamphlet, the paper turning yellow with age. It said the usual spiel of "We hope you enjoy your stay." He walked around the desk to look behind, crouching down to look in the cubby holes, noting as he did so the photos on the wall. They had been defaced, the glass broken and then seemingly slashed with a knife repeatedly. He heard Rose's footsteps travel round to the left as he looked.

"Nothing here, let's look around," he stood up, expecting to see her…..but she was nowhere. "Rose?"

The Doctor stepped out from behind the desk, looking around the entrance hall, seeing a corridor to the left, ending in what seemed to be a window; the corridor to the right its mirror. He grumbled about companions wandering off and walked down the left hallway. He came to one set of double doors, wood and carved with swirls and other designs. The Doctor placed his hand on the handle, the shadows flashed to accompany the flash of lightning through the windows at his back and to the one further down on his left. He opened the door, flicking his light around the dust filled room.

"Rose?" Nothing; it looked to be a bar and restaurant, the glass bottles glinting in his torchlight. He closed the door and travelled towards the window and the other set of double doors to his left; opening this he saw a large room, with a once polished floor and a section in the back showing some instruments it was covered in dust like the rest of this place….. just dust.

He suddenly realised he had seen no footprints. He rushed back to the reception desk, seeing his and Rose's footprints coming in, seeing hers walk round the desk to the left…then to disappear.

"Rose!" Nothing replied, but then he heard a thump, as if someone had fallen upstairs. He ran up the stairs and along the balcony to the left where the sound had come from, he passed the dark alcove at the top that no doubt led to other rooms. He came to a set of double doors, which seemed to be above the bar. He opened them to find a bedroom. A child's bedroom if the toys were anything to go by… He turned around at the creak of a floorboard, to see Rose standing there: sightless eyes and blood dripping from the savage wounds in her stomach….

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Doctor woke up with a gasping sob; he looked around to find himself back in the entrance hall, standing on a ladder above the staircase. The lights were now on and he could still smell blood: Rose's blood. He could not stop the small sob from escaping him; she was dead. Oh, what she must have felt, the fear and pain…thinking he would save her: but he had failed and she still had said she loved him. He didn't deserve her love, only his ninth self did. His ninth self had never failed her, had always been there. Then that moment was gone, and his face changed to the cold mask, the one that showed you had no second chances, the one that screamed that who had ever killed Rose in such a way would pay.

He felt something chafe his neck, so he looked up, to see a rope attached to one of the Rafters, it led down to him…it was a noose. He also noticed his hands were tied behind his back; he tried to move, but stopped as this caused the ladder to sway.

He heard a creak and looked down to see someone standing at the top of the stairs.

"Who are you!" There was no reply. He couldn't make out the man clearly; It was some kind of shadow.

"You're the shadow man," it was a statement, but still no reply. "You killed Rose!"

"_She was sweet:. You did not deserve her."_

"Who are you to say that? You killed her! She did nothing to you!" But he got no more from the figure, than for him to walk to the bottom of the ladder.

"_Then join her." _

The ladder was gone, he fell and instantly thought of Rose…..before the blackness of death.

KITG: Yes… I know I'm evil. But what can I say. Hope you still enjoy it. And hope this chapter was okay…as seen, as I had to re write it. (sob)


	3. Waking to a nightmare

KITG: Humm. Seems a lot of you like this. To answer some of your questions. No that wasn't it (obviously); as to the question of whether Rose lived or dies: you'll have to wait and see! You lot should know me by now…I can't just write two chapters in a story like this. Hehehe.

Goddess of Twilight: Thanks for the review. Sorry for the mistakes. Did get it betaed, but must have missed some. I know us Brits often spell words a little differently, so again: Sorry.

Monypythonfan: Helloo there. Glad you liked this also I was getting worried I was loosing my touch, as seen as not many people seem to be reviewing "Guardians of the Time Lords".

To everyone else who reviewed thank you. Here have some cookies.

Waking into a nightmare

Rose slowly opened her eyes; she shut them quickly as the bright light pained her. Was she dead? Was this the afterlife? She tried again, having more success this time, seeing a large bay window: the lace curtains flowing in the sweet sea breeze. She could see the room: pristine and clean. The oak bed she was lying on looked as if it had just been carved. Outside it must be summer, the sound of seagulls and other summer birds. The mattress below her was comfortable; she moved her right hand, to feel the soft fabric. She felt a small twinge in her stomach and tried to sit up to look. It was then that she felt the weight on her left shoulder; she turned to see brown hair. There was the Doctor, his head resting on her shoulder; he was gripping her left hand as if it was his lifeline. Rose could tell he was a sleep: she gently rolled him on his back so she was free to move. He seemed OK, other than the fact that he had a rope mark around his throat. Tracing it gently, she could feel the heat radiate from it. Again she felt the twinge, she looked down at her stomach and gasped. It was covered in partially healed scars: it was then that she remembered what had happened. She had heard the shuffle of a footstep behind her and had turned to see a shadowy figure without substance. All that had been truly clear was the knife that had seconds later plunged into her stomach.

She looked back at the Doctor, had he also been killed? Was that why they were lying side by side on this bed? Rose smiled down at him, her heart doing funny flips as she gazed at his serene face; she gently stroked it, his cheek soft under her fingers. She didn't care about the room around her, or that she was alive: all she could do was gaze at his face. What did that mean to her? She remembered she had told him that she loved him, before her world had gone to darkness. Would he remember? She thought she had heard the Doctor say that he loved her too: but that might just have been a dream. She did love him, she knew that now; but with that realization came guilt: at the thought of betraying his previous self. She had realized her love for this incarnation was just as strong, if not stronger. When her heart had leapt in joy, as the truth became known to herself, then nightmares had come: they were always the same; he would come in with smiles, his leather jacket on him. Then the feeling would change: he would look sad and alone, angry that she had left him for a pretty boy. Then she would wake, crying for what she had done.

Rose was brought back to the moment by him moaning her name; he seemed to be rousing from the dark place he had been sleeping.

"Rose…."

"Shh, Doctor: I'm here," she watched as he blinked his eyes into focus. When he laid eyes upon her, he had to blink a few more times. Next thing she knew she was in his tight embrace.

"Oh Rose, he killed you: I saw you die. I thought….." He couldn't voice it, she could feel him shaking.

"I thought I had lost you too, Doctor: I thought I would never see you again," she buried her head in the crook of his neck. He just kept murmuring in her hair: _"My Rose_" over and over again. He pulled back a little to see her torn shirt; he laid his hand on her stomach.

"Can I look?" She nodded and he lifted up the shirt a little so he could see it: and the healing scars. He traced a finger over them, making her shiver. He began to shake again and hugged her once more as it crashed in on him, again.

She pulled back to look at his throat.

"What happened?" She asked as she traced her hand across the red mark.

"Someone thought it would be fun to hang me," he replied, he just looked at her as though he thought she would disappear at any moment. She reached out to trace the mark again: still he watched her. Until finally he reached forward and cupped her cheek, making her look into his eyes. Rose gasped at what she saw there: such fear, but such love also. And before she realized what was going on, the Doctor was kissing her. She forgot everything else all there was, just the feeling of his lips on hers. They were slightly cooler than a humans and soft as silk: he was being gentle, showing her all the emotion he held for her that it left her breathless as he pulled back. He smiled at her and she couldn't help return it.

But then the guilt rose in her mind, and her smile slipped: he saw this, he looked concerned and panicked at the same time.

"Rose…" he asked and she felt sorry for him: he thought he had done something wrong. She was about to reply when a young girl appeared in the room.

"_You're awake"_ The Childs voice was lilting and un-earthly, as if she did not exist on this plane. Even as Rose looked, she saw she could see right through her. The child looked around 5; she was in a pretty blue dress, hair long and golden. She was a pretty child: her innocence marred by what she had witnessed.

"Who are you?" Rose asked, trying to escape from the Doctors concerned gaze.

"_My name was Sakura,"_ she replied, coming to stand beside the bed.

"What happened? Rose and I were dead one moment and alive the next. Inside a hotel that until a little while ago had been falling to ruin," the Doctor had finally stopped looking at her, but she could still feel his hurt.

"Yes, you were dead, but mother told me to help you. You are in a memory: a past event. My mother could not greet you for she spent all her energy bringing life and healing your wounds."

"We are grateful, thank your mother for us," they watched as the child seemed to speak to someone, before turning back to them.

"_She says you are welcome, but we need your help."_

"We will if we can," Rose sat at the end of the bed beside the Doctor so they could hear better what the child needed.

"_We need you to destroy the Shadow man. Years ago my mother inherited an amulet off her grandmother: inside this the shadow man was imprisoned. We came here with my father and brother for a holiday. Father and mother had been arguing a lot recently, father had changed: becoming paranoid. He thought mother was being unfaithful: saying the amulet was not a gift from grandmother but from another man. We came here so they could mend their life; what mother did not know was that the shadow man was feeding on the feelings of hate. He placed images in my father's mind of mother, so whatever she said he thought was a lie. Until that night, he went mad and killed us all: this released the shadow man from the amulet, but he no longer has a body. Destroy the amulet and you will destroy him,"_ she finished, looking fearfully now at the door.

"Why us though?" Rose asked, even as she saw the darkness spreading from the door, the clean hotel becoming it's true form. She came close to the Doctor, who grabbed her hand.

"_You two have a connection that cannot be broken: whatever lies the shadow man will show you, you will know they are lies,"_ she walked over to a picture of her mother, handing it to the Doctor. The mother looked like she came from the east and was very beautiful Around her neck was a pendant with a large black stone in its center.

"That is it, you must destroy it. Now I must go, be careful. The stone is in my mother's room on the third floor: Room 33"

The child disappeared quickly, as the room dissolved into ruin, leaving the Doctor and Rose sat on a moth eaten mattress. Outside the storm still raged through the curtainless window, the glass broken and glinting on the floor.

"Looks like we need to get to the 3rd floor then," the Doctor jumped to his feet and walked towards the door.

"You make it sound so easy," Rose came by his side as he opened the door, she looked round, seeing the entranceway through the arch at the end. So they must be on the first floor: in the back of the hotel; she looked at the door, seeing the number 1 on the door, the copper turned green with time.

"Yeah, easy. Look: there's the lift, get in, press three: go to room 33……Hey, that rhymed! Anyway, smash the pendant, which no doubt is holding the TARDIS: then off we go!" They stood before the lift; the Doctor had pressed the call button. The lift motor bringing the lift down to this floor. Rose saw a glint out of the corner of her eye, and pulled the Doctor out of the way as a knife lodged in the wall."Yeah…..easy, Doctor"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They had entered the lift, Rose voicing that maybe this wasn't such a good idea as the old lift squealed in protest. The Doctor was forced to agree when it dropped suddenly and ended up halfway between the 2nd and 3rd. They forced open the door and dropped down to the second floor, walking towards the stairs at the back. Now they were walking down the dark forbidding hallway, hearing things rattle in the wind and footsteps coming from all around. It was like someone was walking back and forth all the time, as if someone was looking for something. There would come a random crash and then perhaps a scream, afterwards they had heard another loud scream of fear. Ahead of them came a woman in a maid's outfit, she came running towards them, only to fall to her knees with a cry: she fell to the floor face down, a dagger in her back.

"_Ayame! Ayame! where are you, wife?"_ The angry male voice echoed down the hallway and there in the flash of lightning stood the man with a fireman's axe from before.

"_There you are, Ayame, and with another man! Whore! Unfaithful! You shall die with your lover!"_ he came running towards Rose and the Doctor: his face in a terrible snarl and the rope burn clear on his neck. He wore what would have once been a white shirt, now stained with the blood of his family. The shirt was not buttoned properly: his hair wild and unkempt. It was as if he had worn the same clothes for days and not brushed his hair. He looked mad, wild and insane: all these words described him and more

"Um, Rose…."

"Run?"

"Run!" They ran down a side hallway, and through a door, shutting it close behind them. Next instant there came the concussive metal on wood as he began hacking at the door with the axe.

"Heeere's Jonny!"

"Doctor!" Rose cried as she tried to find another way out.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," then he was with her, looking for the way out. He went to the balcony looking out to the crashing sea below. This hotel was almost ready to fall in: every impact of the waves vibrated through the entire building.

"Rose! We're going to have to climb round: I can sea a fire exit. The stairs go up to the third floor!" He had to shout to be heard over the sound of the wind and sea. Rose came beside him, looking at the drop, then at the thin ledge they would have to shuffle across to reach it.

"Are you nuts!" She shouted over the wind.

"Thought you said I was," he said with a grin then climbed out on to the ledge. Rose looked back at the nearly gone door, then out at the Doctor who was holding out his hand to her, his face serious…..yep….she was nuts. Then she climbed out after him just as the door gave way.

TBC…….

KITG: sorry for the wait, every time I seemed to sit down to write this chapter something interfered. First me laptop dies…so I have to format it. Then my sister comes round with her young kids, so it's auntie this and auntie that…..then my ex comes round saying his van has blown up and can he borrow my motorbike. So sorry for the wait everyone

Think there is going to be five chapters to this. And there will be smut….but obviously not for those on it's not allowed. So if you want to see the un-cut version. It will be posted on "A teaspoon and an open mind" a Doctor Who fan fiction archive.

See you all in time:)


	4. A shadows Deception

KITG: Hehehe, glad you are all still liking this. Thank you soooo much for all your reviews. You are all great. So here is the next part to the story…so what will happen?

A Shadows deception

She held on tightly to the Doctor's hand as they shuffled across the thin wooden lip ledge. Her other hand was clawed against the wood wall: clinging to the small lifeline. She could no longer hear the hacking sound of the man trying to open the door: but she did see him on the balcony. He was shouting at them, but she could not hear anything over the roar of the wind and the waves. All this left her concern when the husband threw the axe; it impacted in the wall at the side of her, nicking her arm. She recoiled in instinct her cut arm freewheeling; she thought she heard the Doctor call her name. She was jerked in her freefall, looking up she saw the Doctor had reached the fire exit stairs. He was holding on the rusted steelwork, his left holding tightly to Rose; she hung there a moment, seeing the seas boil and the sky rage in their fury.

The Doctor pulled her up beside him and helped her over the railing. She held onto him tightly a moment, breathing hard in her momentary fear. He coaxed her to a window, and opening it, made her go through first. The next instant she was grabbing for him, as the scream of old steal ripped away from the side of the building and down into the darkness. He was holding on: his arms over the lip of the windowsill; she grabbed hold of his brown coat and hauled him in.

"Well that was fun," the Doctor commented dryly. "Are you OK?" He gently took her arm, seeing the blood run down it from the cut.

"Don't worry: I'm fine. Come on, let's get this over and done with."

They opened the door to see they had been in room 37; so they worked their way back down a hallway until they came to room 33. They passed broken light fixtures and disintegrated side tables; some seemed to have once been display case, but they had gone the way of the rest of the hotel. Finally, they came to door 33: unlike the rest of the hotel this door looked newly made. Untarnished by time, as the Doctor reached for the handle he hesitated a moment.

"Doctor? What is it?"

"Something is wrong: time has not passed. It's as if someone has stopped it."

"I thought that wasn't possible."

"It shouldn't be," he replied, off-handedly. He then reached for the handle and swung the door open, inside it was like the room before: stuck in a summer breeze. The four-poster bed was made; various ornaments and toiletries were on a vanity table made of oak. In the center was what looked to be a jewelry box.

"Must be in there," Rose deduced, walking towards the box she opened it. Inside was the pendant, the black stone so dark it almost drew you in; it was then that they realized that the darkness was spreading out of the stone. She turned trying to see the Doctor but all she could see was darkness.

"Doctor!"

"You betrayed me, Rose," came a reply in northern accent. She turned to see the Doctor: her Doctor coming towards her……

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Doctor looked on in horror as the darkness covered everything; he tried to see Rose: but she was lost in the dark.

"Rose!"

"You're not MY Doctor," he turned to see Rose walking towards him, but her outfit was different. She wore the punky fish outfit; she looked how she had when they had been on satellite 5.

"You're not Rose."

"I am. I am her heart: her truth. You are not her Doctor, you are a fake. I can never love you."

His heart plummeted, he had seen how she looked at him: searching for the Doctor she had loved, but then an image came to his mind: an image he wished he had never seen, but was also glad for the clarity it gave.

"_Love…you…Doctor."_

"This isn't real: you are not Rose. You are the shadow man trying to confuse me; you have no power over me," his voice was like a knife-edge and his face was set in stone.

The image of Rose disappeared into the ether; there was the shadow man, growling his impotence at the Doctor.

"Who are you Shadow Man?"

"Haven't you worked it out yet Time Lord? I must say Rassilon was much smarter," it replied with a sneer.

"I know you! Rassilon destroyed your parasitic kind."

"He imprisoned me within the Stone: my body ripped from me. I will have my revenge. Ahhh, how will your little friend stand up to me? Her fragile human brain filled with such pain," it practically drooled at the thought.

"She will defeat you as I have: I believe in her."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rose's heart seemed to stop as she looked at the form of the Doctor. It was as if nothing had ever happened: he was standing there in his leather jacket, his big ears and his piercing blue eyes.

"Doctor?"

"You left me, Rose."

"No, I never left you!" Rose exclaimed.

"You went off with that imposter, you ran off with a pretty boy and stole my TARDIS!" The Doctor was in cold fury.

"He said he was you: he knew stuff only you could know. He called it a regeneration," she pleaded: trying to defend herself.

"And do you believe everything a strange person tells you?" He replied, his tone in mockery.

"No….it's just….it made sense in some way," she was so confused.

"You pathetic Human…"

"What did you call me?" Rose stopped a moment. The Doctor had never called her a pathetic human…and never with such hatred: even after she had nearly destroyed the world trying to save her father.

"_I love you………I believe in her……"_ A voice: a voice she had come to love.

"You're not my Doctor," she stepped back from him. "You won't break me."

The Doctor screamed and disappeared, leaving only the Shadow Man.

"You think you have beaten me, pathetic human? I think not," Rose double up, screaming in pain as it ripped through her head. She clutched at her hair, trying to drive it out, only dimly aware of the blood running from her nose.

"See? Your pathetic human brain cannot handle it! Give me the crystal and I will make all your pain go away. I will kill the Doctor: he is the cause of your pain." The voice so self-assured: so certain he had already won.

"You're….Wrong!" Rose forced the words out through the pain: "He is not the cause of my pain: he is my hope, my laughter and my tears!" She was shouting now, her thoughts in full momentum. "He is my light in the dark….and you know what Mr. Scary Shadow Man?" Now she was the self-assured voice.

"What?" His voice wavered a moment: this had never happened to him before.

"I love him. That makes me stronger than you. You shall not have him!" The last part was screamed, her pain crashing against her determination as she lifted the arm that held the pendant…and threw it to the floor.

"Nooooooooo!" A scream of rage and disbelief; but all she saw was the twinkle of light in the dark as the shattered pieces spread outward from the point of impact. Then she felt her body collapse to the ground: eyes still open. She could see but could no longer move: not even her eyes. She tried to call out, but even that was beyond her; it was like she was free of her body, and looking on the scene through a sound proof window.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Doctor heard the howl of rage, then the darkness disintegrated like shattered glass. He saw the Shadow man writhing before him: he was disappearing like smoke until nothing remained; the Doctor saw the pendant smashed at his feet. Then as the last of the darkness dissipated…he saw the form of Rose lying still upon the floor.

"Rose!" He crouched beside her: gently cradling her form to him as he tried to get some response. Her eyes were open, staring beyond him; she had a trail of blood trickling from her nose.

It was then he heard the building creek and groan.

"_You must flee Time Lord! The building will no longer hold,"_ he saw a form by the doorway, a beautiful woman with a child either side of her: one male and one female. The girl he could see was Sakura.

"_Hurry, Time Lord. This way!"_ The Doctor picked Rose up and began to run: the dirty hallway flashing past as he fled. The building bucked beneath him as he reached the stairs. Pieces were starting to fall around him; he didn't dare stop as the flight of stairs swayed.

Finally he reached the bottom floor: seeing the entranceway before him. His arms heavy with Rose he ran, the door yielding before him this time. He turned just in time to see Sakura, her brother, her mother and also her father waving goodbye to him. As words reached him on the wind

"_Thank you, Time Lord. And thank your lady for us."_

Then with a roar of waves the cliff along with the house plummeted into the sea. Above, the storm died down, revealing a full moon and a sky full of stars.

"Rose, come on love: time to wake up from your strange open eye nap. I mean, I've seen some strange stuff but sleeping with your eyes open? Silly ape," he rambled, expecting her to thump him one any second: Rose made no move, hardly even a breath. "Please Rose……Please love."

He begged, but again nothing: he stroked her cheek as his tears began to fall; perhaps the Shadow man had taken her mind with him. He picked her up and carried her to the TARDIS, he went straight to the med bay and placed her on one of the beds: the room around sterile white. Here and there were various posters, all with the moving text of his race: looking like some kind of alien art. He watched anxiously as the TARDIS scanned her, trying to find a brain pattern. Anything. But it showed only minimal readings, the barest needed for her to breathe. In lamens terms she had become a Vegetable.

He collapsed beside her: crying his fear and loss; never aware that Rose was calling to him.

_"Doctor! I'm here. I'm still here!"…………_

TBC…….

KITG: well, only one more chapter to go. Will it be a good ending….or will I be totally evil and end it with a funeral? Decisions, decisions………MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	5. Darkness Banished by a Song

KITG: Here we go: final chapter. Hope it's a good ending for you; this chapter is for Rosetylerrox. So here you go, mate.

Darkness Banished by a Song 

Rose could see the Doctor falling to pieces; she so wanted to go over to him, and give him a big hug. To tell him that she loved him and that everything would be all right; but her bloody body wouldn't cooperate. Even as she sat there she felt darkness coming for her: "Is this death?" She wondered.

"_Hello? Can anyone here me?"_ She called: nothing. She began to cry, a lost child in the darkness.

"_Do not cry, sister: I hear you,"_ a voice like a song, a song she almost remembered.

"_Who's there?"_

"_Have you forgotten me already sister?"_ The voice almost sad but with a hint of amusement, the song was growing louder now as the darkness was replaced by gold.

"_I know you: you're the TARDIS!"_

"_Hello,"_ replied the TARDIS: mimicking the Doctor.

"_Oh don't you start, had enough of that with him," _Rose laughed in reply.

"Sorry, happens with every regeneration, I take on part of him." 

"_Where is he now?"_ Rose asked.

"_Currently he is in your room, curled up on your bed crying. I have not seen him like this since Gallifrey fell: he needs you Rose,"_ the TARDIS showed her the scene. He looked broken and alone.

"_Oh Doctor…TARDIS, help me! How can I get to him?"_ Rose begged.

"_Do you love him?_"

"Yes!" 

"_Then you don't need my help: you had the power once and you will have it always, sister: you are the Bad Wolf,"_ the song became a crescendo, and Rose realized she knew it: knew how to manipulate it. The song changed: becoming the voice of two it had once been. And Rose blinked.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

She sat up, seeing she was in the med bay; even here she could hear his broken sobs. She got up, she felt well and whole: not like a girl that had just come out of a coma. Rose walked down the hallway to her room, as she came to her door she saw it was open. There was the Doctor on her large four-poster bed, his back was to her. He was curled up hugging what looked to be her union jack t-shirt.

She came up behind him and sat on the bed. She smiled evilly….then pounced on him.

"Arrrrrgh!" He jumped half a mile, the Doctor turned ready to fight his attacker: to be met with a giggling Rose.

"Rose!" It was her that was pounced upon this time; he kissed her face over and over in his happiness. "Oh Rose, you're here! And not in your silly open eye nap."

"What?" She was cut off by him kissing her, and I really mean kissing her. She moaned at the things he was doing to her: just from a kiss. A fire had been lit within her that would only be quenched by him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand running through his soft brown hair and the other massaged his neck: working out the kinks he had gained from his position on her bed. She felt him push her back upon the bed, his hands roaming over her back and sides.

"Rose, don't leave me."

"You know we can't promise, but it will take a hell of a lot to separate me from you. You know that don't you?" Rose pledged herself to him, never to return home to her mother: to travel time and space by his side till her last breath.

"I didn't: I thought because I changed you wouldn't….." She kissed him soundly, leaving him glassy eyed.

"You're still the Doctor: he's inside you, so you are all my Doctor. I love you."

"Oh Rose…..I love you for all time," he kissed her: showing his devotion. When he pulled back she could see a fire she knew would be mirrored in her own.

"Take me, Time Lord."

His eyes lit up with desire and he was kissing her once more as his hands slowly un-did the zip of her top. Soon it was discarded on the floor and his pin stripe jacket soon joined it.

"Hum, seems I'll have to do something about this tie," Rose stated pulling on it so his head came closer. She kissed him: his tongue asking for entrance, which she granted. They dueled tongues: Rose noting that the Doctor tasted different from a human male, but it was also hard to define how. It was like he tasted sweeter.

"Well, don't hang me with it, love: had enough of that already," he joked

"I like that," Rose had pulled off the tie and was kissing her way down his neck: worrying the flesh she found and making him groan in pleasure.

"Like what, love?"

"That. You calling me love," she bit a section of flesh were his double beat overlapped: it seemed highly erogenous to him for he hissed in pleasure making his head loll back against the pillows. He felt her undoing the buttons of his shirt, her fingers trailing after, but he couldn't get past what she was doing at his pulse point: worrying the flesh, he could feel her smirking.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

cut out bit

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After a while all that could be heard was their heavy breathing. She gently slid off him and snuggled by his side. He held her tightly, wanting to keep this moment in time.

"Wow, I mean….what happened?" Her tired voice asked, and he was surprised to find himself feeling as tired as she sounded.

"Well….I don't like to brag…but I am a Time Lord after all," she poked him for his smugness.

"Well it's never felt that good before for me."

"Me either. Think I'll have to do it again…and again……and again.."

"I get the point, but later," she kissed him sweetly then grabbing the quilt pulled it over them as she snuggled to him, laying her head on his chest.

"Sweet dreams my Doctor."

"Sweet dreams love," and he felt his eyes close as her breathing evened out. And for the first time in a long time he didn't dream of fire: but of beautiful worlds, his Rose by his side.

KITG: Right, that was the end of shadow man. Hope you liked. See you in time:) if you want the n cut version. go to and look under the auther KITG22.


End file.
